The Crafting Dead (Reboot, SYOC Story)
by The Crescent Rider
Summary: This Fanfic Story is a Reboot for the Original Series The Crafting Dead by SGCBarbierian with New Additional Characters and Some changes for the original story. (Template is already been provided for you guys to use)
1. OC Template

**Hey guys, Crescent Rider here and I just want to say that this story is now back and if some of you guys haven't readied this story from the past. Then here's a brief explanation, This is an SYOC story of the Late Crafting Dead Series based by SGCBarbierian own storyline**

**If you have an OC Character of your own and you want him/her to be a part of this story; Send me his/her form by sending it in my PM and you can also add his/her previous Occupation before the outbreak if you like**

**(Note: I'll only accept up to three OC Character per reader, But once you reach the limit of three characters. You can only add another character if one of the three OC Characters you made are killed during or after a chapter)**

**Here's my OC Profile Template you can use to make your OC Character**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Hair Style:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Personality:**

**Family:**

**Weapons (Limit is Three to Five Weapons, No Enchanted or Overpowered Weapons):**

**Outfit:**

**Occupation (Pre-Apocalypse):**

**The Revised Version of Chapter 1 will be posted very soon and in the meantime, I'll also read the information about the OCs you guys and sent to me and add them to the story progresses.**

**That's all for now and I'll see you guys real soon...**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the original The Crafting Dead Series, It belongs to SGCBarbierian**_


	2. Prologue

**Hey Guys, and Welcome to the Prologue of this Story. But before we all get started on the whole series, I've decided that the timeline of this story will be at the first episode of the series. However, there will be some occasions that the OC Characters will get separated from the original cast and Several POVs will be involved as well.**

**And lastly, SYOC Characters from the old version of the story will make appear once again.**

**That's all I need to say and finally, Enjoy the Prologue**

**_P.S: I don't own The Crafting Dead Series. It belongs to SGCBarbierian himself_**

* * *

A few months ago, A Deadly Virus caused an outbreak through an entire city...

Multiple reports within the city saying that the Virus causes its victims to turn into mindless, fleshing eating monsters that attack and eat on the other people within the city. Local enforcement tried to take control of the situation and lessen the casualties of civilian life. But their efforts were futile as the number of victims rises in every passing day, as a result, they became victims of the outbreak as well

Soon, The entire government declared that the city is to be quarantined from the rest of the world and began sending in the soldiers to contain the outbreak and prevent anyone from leaving the city while a few scientists were deployed to investigate the cause of the outbreak and maybe develop a cure for the virus. But they abandoned the operation when the situation got out of hand and retreated to base after suffering heavy losses from the Outbreak and the riots that kept happening

Several cities have begun to fall due to the outbreak. People all over the country became so desperate for survival that they even resorted to violence and robbery. Of course, Law Enforcement tried to control the increasing rate of crime from different cities or towns. But most of the police officers defected from their duties and resorted to violence and robbery as well.

Soon, the cities affected by the outbreak have fallen and the survivors were either evacuated by the military's efforts while the rest were left behind to fend for themselves.

A few months later, The Virus not only affected the entire country. But also affected the rest of the world as well and some of the countries' governments sealed off borders and started creating several safe zones in specific places. Although, Some survivors decided to set up their own safe houses instead of staying in different safe zones, while some wander off from place to place.

One year later, the scientists had confirmation that the virus spreading throughout the entire world wasn't natural but man-made and the genetic coding of the virus was much more advanced than any ordinary virus. Making it nearly impossible to develop a cure for the virus

Soon, The Remaining members of the Government from Different Countries have been disbanded when some of the survivors decided to rebel against them and took most of the safe zones from different locations as their own. Most of the soldiers that fought against them were killed or have been defected to join them while the rest ran off to fend for themselves to survive.

After the following years. The Zombie Apocalypse was upon the rest of the world, Many had fought or killed to survived the onslaught of the Apocalypse. People say that Hope is got from this world and Apocalypse has given them a new rule to their survival. It's either you kill someone... Or be killed by someone...

_**-SCENE BREAK!-**_

On another island in a small town, A group of three people is currently scavenging for food, water, and other necessary items inside one of the houses.

The first one was a 20-year-old man wearing the standard military outfit, a kevlar vest, and a helmet. Behind his back was an M4 Assault Rifle, A Beretta Pistol on his right waist and bag beside his M4

The second one was a 16-year old girl wearing black clothing with purple bracelets, Sword and Shield strapped around her back and M1911 pistol on her right side

And the last one was a 17-year-old boy wearing a green hoodie, yellow headband on his forehead with a baseball on his back along with a training katana

"There's nothing here on my end," The girl said, searching through the cabinets "What about you, Alex?"

"There's a few bits of Foods in here. But I don't think it'll be enough for a few days end" Alex said, after finishing his search

"What about you, Pizzazz?" The girl called out

"There's nothing here, Jean" Pizzazz a.k.a Parker Wilson said, "The whole place has been cleaned out"

Alex sighs after finding out the house were close to empty and the three regrouped by the living room

"Guess the residents in this house were in a hurry," Jean said, sitting down on a chair

"It's the Zombie Apocalypse, Everyone has to leave for safety. You know," Pizzazz replied, leaning against the wall

"But still, We need to keep finding supplies. That way, We could last longer and maybe we could go to another city and try our luck there" Alex said, sitting down on another chair

"Yeah, And we're not going anywhere unless we find ourselves a boat to get us off from this island" Jean added, and the other two settled with her idea

"Alright then," Alex said, standing up from his chair "Then let's go outside and-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Several gunshots were heard just outside the building and the three of them took notice of noise outside the building

"Looks like we're not the only here on this island," Pizzazz commented, pulling out his baseball bat at the ready while Jean pulls out her pistol from its holster

"Then we better go outside and find him. Before those walkers get to him first" Alex said, and the two nodded to his command

After they had gathered everything they find in the house, the three left and went outside to find the source of the gunshots

* * *

**Well, that's all for now. even though It's short, but remember this, guys, The submission of OC Characters for this story will remain open until the Story either ends or gets discontinued. But remember to submit your OC Character in My PM or submit your form inside the Reviews Section**

**That is all I have to say and I'll see you guys very soon!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, Crescent Rider here and before you start reading the Chapter. I have a request for you guys, It's is okay if any of you guys can create an OC Antagonist for this story?**

**Because I found out that the Crafting Dead Series has a few antagonists and I wanted to add more of them in this story. But I'd appreciate you guys if you were to submit your very own antagonist in the story since this story will be an alternate version of the original one.**

**That's all I have to say and Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

**Suburb Streets**

Alex and co. have already left the house, they were scavenging in, with their weapons at the ready and their surrounds in check to avoid any approaching walker that comes towards them

As they went to the direction of the gunshots nearby, They've made contact with a few walkers along the way. But they were easily dealt since they're short in numbers and the group relied on their melee weapons than their firearms since they found out a few days ago that loud noises can attach large hordes of walkers that could potentially risk the group due to a large number of walkers they'd have to fight off just to get away from them.

A few minutes later, they saw two people wandering around the area scavenging several houses. One of them was wearing a military outfit along with kevlar vest, armed with an Assault Rifle and beside him was another man wearing a shirt with a large letter 'M' Imprinted in middle and SCAR Rifle behind his back.

**Nick's POV**

Ghetto and I were about to search the next house Until he spotted a group of three people approaching them and went to Ghetto

"Ghetto, there's a group coming towards us," I said, alerting Ghetto

"Seriously?!" Ghetto yelled quietly and saw the said group approaching them, "What should we do then?"

"Take cover," I ordered, and both of them took covered by the porch and pointing their guns at them "Hey!"

Alex and co. stopped moving after being called out

"Don't Shoot! We're not infected!" Alex shouted at them

"Are you sure about that?" Ghetto asked loudly, still pointing his rifle at them

"Yes! And we don't want to cause any trouble, We just want to talk!" Alex replied,

Ghetto and I glanced at each other for a moment then back to the group

"Alright, we'll trust you for a bit," I said, while Ghetto and I slowly lower our guns at them

**Alex's POV**

He, Jean and Pizzazz sighed in relief and walked towards the two.

"Now, Who are you guys?" Nick asked, putting his rifle back into his holster

"My name is Pvt. Alex," I introduced himself, then pointed at his group mates "And these two with me are Jean and Parker"

Pizzazz simply waved casually to them while Jean nodded her head to them

"But anyway, what about you guys? What are your names?" Jean asked,

"My name is Nick," Nick introduced "And this is Ghetto"

"Yo!" Ghetto greeted, "And it's good to see another soldier roaming around these parts in a while"

"You're a soldier too?" I asked

"Yeah, but I got separated with my team and I don't know whether their dead or not," Ghetto stated, "What about you? What happened to your team?"

"I lost them all," He replied with a hint of sadness in his voice "I'm the only one left on the team"

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear about that," Ghetto apologized, and I understood as I nodded to him "It's okay,"

"So anyway, what do you want from us?" Nick asked,

"We heard gunshots while we were out for a scavenging hunt and it turns out, it came from you guys" Pizzazz explained,

"And we were hoping that we could team up together, I mean strength in numbers, right?" I added

"Well... I think-" Nick was about to finish his response but he was interrupted by Ghetto "Wait, Nick. We should talk about this first before we let them come with us"

"Hm... You're right," Nick said with an agreement and turned to the other group "Can you give us some time before we let you come with us?"

"Sure, Take your time," I said while Jean and Parker agreed alongside him. Afterward, Nick and Ghetto walked a few meters back, whispering in their private conversation

**Nick's POV**

While I and Ghetto take a few meters away from Alex's group. We started whispering to ensure they couldn't hear us

"What do you think about this, Ghetto?" I asked him

"I don't know, Nick. I mean we just met these guys and they suddenly asked us to join us out of nowhere," Ghetto said, "I hate to say this, but I don't trust them,"

"I know, but these guys didn't try to shoot us or anything. Plus, they seem like good people, So I think we should at least let them tag along with us" Nick said with a bit of optimism, while Ghetto sighs for a bit and thinks for a moment. Then he gave his answer

"Fine, but if they stab us in the back. I'm blaming you, you got that?" Ghetto said,

"Okay, now let's go tell them," I said as they finished their conversation and went back to Alex's group

**Alex's POV**

After Nick and Ghetto had talk things out privately, They returned to us and made their decision

"Alright, We'll let you come along with us," Nick said, "But it doesn't mean we trust you that much,"

"Fair enough," I said and approached Nick and stretch out my hand to him for a handshake.

Nick approached him and shook his hand as a truce between two parties.

After the two had shaken hands. They went inside the building and started scavenging the place. What they found were bits of food, water, and few bandages that could prove useful for them in the future. After they had scavenged the whole place, we all went outside and Nick and Ghetto guided us to their safe house. Along the way, we ran into a few walkers and Ghetto aimed his rifle at them, I stopped him by spreading my hand towards him.

"Don't, It'll draw more attention to those things," I said, and Ghetto lowered his gun.

"Then how do we take them out?" Nick asked, and I took out my knife from it's sheathe

"Destroy their skulls, and they'll be taken care off," I instructed,

Jean took out her sword, Pizzazz took his baseball and as for Nick and Ghetto. He puts his rifle behind his back and pulls out a crowbar while Ghetto puts his rifle behind his back and pulls out a sledgehammer.

As soon as the Walkers saw them, The first walker went towards me. But I kicked the walker by the knee, causing it to fall and I quickly stabbed it on the head to finish it off. The second Walker lunges towards Jean, but she sidesteps to avoid getting caught by it and lets the walker fall on the road. As the walker tries to get up, She didn't hesitate to cut off Walker's head with her sword and the head rolling on the road. As for the rest of the group, Pizzazz swung his baseball bat at the third walker and it fell down on the road. Then he finishes it off by smashing its head until the skull was broken and the same goes for Nick and Ghetto when they both finished off the last remaining walkers.

After that, They noticed that the sun was setting and the group became a bit worried when the nightfall was about to come.

"Is there a faster way to get to your safe house before nightfall comes?" I asked Nick,

"Yeah, We can make our way through the park and get there safely," Nick answered,

The group then made their way through the park with Nick knowing the whole place very well and managed the group managed to make it to Nick and Ghetto's Safehouse. After they had closed the door. They all started to relax for a moment while Nick, Ghetto and I started barricading the doors to prevent the infected from coming in. After that, we all relaxed for a moment while Pizzazz sat down on the couch.

"Looks like we're staying here for the night," Nick said,

"Yeah, but someone needs to keep watch. Just in case, those Walkers break into the house or something," I advised, "And I'm the man for the job,"

Before I could do the job, Jean went towards me and said "No,"

"Jean, We talked about this," I reminded and Jean frowned on what I said,

"Alex, You've been on watch for two nights straight, Let someone else be on watch for you," Jean protested with worry

"You've been awake?" Nick asked, and much to my dismay. I nodded "Yeah, I've been awake for so long. I barely got time for me to sleep"

Nick and Ghetto glanced at each other for a moment then back to me.

"How about I keep watch for the night," Ghetto volunteered and I glanced at Jean for a moment then back to Ghetto. nodding my head to him "Alright, seeing that we're together as of today. I'll let you do the watch for the night"

"Okay, now go upstairs and get some sleep. The last thing we need is you collapsing on the street," Ghetto advised,

Soon, I and the rest of the group headed up the stairs. We soon noticed that there were four rooms on the second floor, The first one leads to the master's bedroom, the second and third were bedrooms with two separate beds and the last one was a bathroom. Pizzazz then rushed towards the first bedroom and grabs the door

"Alright, I call the first-" Before Pizzazz could finish was he trying to say, A walker suddenly lunges towards him and tried to bite him as he fell down on the floor followed by a scream. He holds the walker back to avoid getting bitten until Alex kicks the walker off of him and stabbed the walker on the head. After that, Pizzazz was shocked for a moment as he takes a breather on what just happened to him, then became relieved a second later.

Ghetto rushed towards the stairs with his rifle at the ready,

"What happened?!" Ghetto asked,

"A walker got the jump on Pizzazz, It's dead now," I answered, while I pointed the dead walker on the floor

"But we better check the other rooms, Just in case another one comes out again," Nick advised, and we all agreed to it

After the sudden incident of a walker inside the house, The group starting checking the other bedroom, the master bedroom, and the bathroom for any walker that might have been trapped within them. Luckily, They didn't find any and Ghetto returned to the first floor, on watch for the night. While the rest went to separate bedrooms to get some shut-eye.

As the night passes over. The Dead kept roaming the street. And tomorrow was going to be another day for the Apocalyse

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**That's all I can do for today, As for the next chapter. It'll be the episode where Nick and Ghetto split up and search for supplies and that's where AK will appear in the series. But before I go, I would like to say thanks to LucasVAMP, BendyInksWell, and Ayekrusher0901 for submitting their own characters for this story.**

**I promise that your Characters will make an appearance to this series very soon and lastly, I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

**P.S.: I might post this story on my Wattpad when I feel like it. If you guys want to know my Profile. It's TheCrescentRider**

_**Crescent Rider has signed out...**_


	4. Chapter 2 (Nick's POV)

**Hey guys, Crescent Rider here and before you start reading this chapter. I'm going to tell you that Chapter 2 will have two parts in the story, The first one is for Nick, Alex, and Pizzazz's POV while the second is for Ghetto and Jean's POV.**

* * *

**Next Morning, Nick's POV**

I was the first one to wake up this morning and stretched my arms for a moment. As I walk out of my room. I was greeted with Alex, who had just woken up this morning

"Morning Nick," He greeted

"Hey, Alex" I greeted back, "Are the other two still asleep?"

"Yeah, but let's check up on Ghetto first. He's the only one who's been awake the whole night," Alex said, and we both went to the first floor.

Only to see Ghetto sitting on a couch with his rifle beside him

"Hey, Ghetto," I called out and Ghetto turns to us

"Hey," He greeted "Nice to see your both awake today,"

"You too," I said to him

"Nothing happened last night, right?" Alex asked, and Ghetto nodded

"Yep, I only saw a few walkers just out of the house. But it's nothing to worry about since they're just passing by," Ghetto explained,

"That's good to know, The last thing we need is horde trying to burst in here," Alex said in relief,

"But we have a bigger problem," Ghetto mentioned,

"And what would that be?" I asked,

"We need to go out there and look for supplies if we don't find some. I don't think we'll last longer just by sitting around here," He explained,

"You're right since we're a big group. We might as well go out there and find ourselves some supplies that could last us a whole week." Alex said,

"If we want to find more supplies. I suggest we split up and search several places around town," Ghetto suggested,

"Are you sure, that's a good idea?" Alex asked,

"Yeah, man. Since there are so many places to search around this town, it's best to split up. That way, we can cover more ground and get more before the sun goes down," Ghetto said, and Alex was seen having some doubts since he's can be a bit concerned if something bad were to happen to Jean and Pizzazz. But if they couldn't get more supplies that could last them a week. It'll become everyone's problem in the future

"Alright, Let's do it," Alex agreed, and went towards the stairs "I'll wake up the others,"

A few minutes later, Alex wakes up Jean and Pizzazz and all of them went downstairs with their backpacks and their weapons. They've also agreed on splitting into two groups. Alex and Pizzazz will be going with me since we're heading towards the office buildings. Thanks to Pizzazz's experience, He knows the safest routes towards the build. Ghetto and Jean will head towards the docks to scavenge some supplies there. Normally, Jean would go against this since she prefers to stick around with the people she knows and trust. But she wanted to find a boat so that they can head to the next city and this was the only opportunity for her and decided to get along with the plan.

"Is everybody ready?" I asked,

"All good to go, Nick," Alex said, and the rest nodded

"Just remember, if something bad happens. Get back here as quickly as possible." I said, and everyone agreed to him.

Once everyone was outside, Alex said a few reassuring words to Jean and hug her once. After that, he turns to Ghetto and said, "Keep her safe, Okay?"

"I will," Ghetto replied and the two shook hands to keep their promise with each other. Then the two groups departed.

_**\- SCENE BREAK! -**_

**Nick's POV**

Nick, Alex, and Pizzazz were getting close to the office buildings. And at the entrance were a few walkers, standing idle in front of the entrance building.

"What do you want to do, Nick?" Alex asked me and I looked around to see if there was another way into the building. Luckily, I saw an alleyway that could lead to the back of the building.

"Let's head towards the alleyway, there might be a backdoor we could get into," I said, and Alex nodded "Okay,"

Soon, all three of us snuck our way towards the alleyway to avoid being spotted by the walkers at the front entrance. Once we were close at the back of the building, Alex peeked over at the wall and saw a backdoor and a walker standing in front of it.

"A walker is standing by the door, I think I can take it out," Alex said, and I nodded

"Okay, Be careful," I said, and he nodded at me

Alex then crouched down and snuck his way behind the walker. Once he was close enough, He stood up and stabs the walker straight into the head and he pulls the knife off the head as the walker felt down on the floor.

"All clear," Alex said, and we went towards him. Once they were all together, Alex grabs the handle of the door on the right side while Pizzazz went on the left side of the door with his bat at the ready. As for Nick, He was holding his crowbar and stood to watch in case any walkers were to approach them.

When Alex opened the door, He slowly enters the building with his knife at the ready and Pizzazz followed alongside him. Nick was the last one to enter the building and he shuts the door to ensure none of the walkers were to get in on the back door.

"Well, guys. It's time to get to work," Alex said, as we all started searching around the building for anything they could scavenge

**A few moments later,**

Nick and co. were searching room by room on the second floor, they've managed to find some food and water from several office rooms. Soon they come across a door that leads to the break room which hopefully leads to some good stuff inside it. Alex grabs the door handle and tries to open the door, but the door was locked from the inside

"It's locked," He informed,

"Can't you just kick down the door?" Pizzazz asked,

"And let a walker that might get the jump on me? No thanks," Alex declined,

"We might as well find a key or something," I said,

"Okay, if we find the key. We'll come back here and open it," Alex said, and the group decided to continue their search on the other rooms instead, But as they walked through the halls. I decided to have a conversation with Alex

"Hey, Can I ask you something?" I asked Alex replied "Sure,"

"How did you end up here in Seaport?" I asked, and Alex felt a little unease about his question. He then huffed out for a moment and told his answer "Well... Let's just say I crashed landed here,"

"Really?" I asked in surprise, and he nodded back "Yeah, back when my team was being recalled back by HQ. The pilot of the helicopter we were riding on suddenly collapsed and lost control over the helicopter. My Captain tried to regain the controls of the helicopter, But before we knew it. The Helicopter's controls started to malfunction and crashed landed on open ground. Unfortunately for me, I was the only one to survive the crash,"

"Whoa, you've must have been very lucky," I commented, and he shook his head to me, "Not really, I lost consciousness when the crash happened. But I could have died out there, if it wasn't for Jean and Pizzazz dragging me out from the crash, since then, we've been together"

"Huh," I said, Then Pizzazz stopped us from moving forward,

"What is it?" Alex asked, and Pizzazz peeked over a wall and saw a group of walkers standing in front of two doors that leads into the Manager's office. The walkers didn't see him as they kept on groaning and moaning and Pizzazz stops peeking and turns to the two

"I saw a group of walkers standing in front of the Manager's office," He said to the two,

"Do you think someone's in there?" I asked quietly to Alex, and he made a doubtful look on his face "I doubt it,"

"Then what do you think we should do?" Pizzazz asked the other two. Which made me and Alex think about what should we do against a group of walkers and the first one to make an idea was me

"How about we take down those guys," I said, and Alex turned to me and asked, "And how are you going to do that?"

I pull out my rifle and Alex knew what I was going to do, "Are you sure about this, Cause the moment you fire your gun. We need to run like hell to get out of this building alive,"

"I'm sure," I said, and Alex grabbed his Berretta pistol, "Little piece of advice, Aim for the head"

"Got it," I said back, and Pizzazz readies his baseball bat. Once the three sprung out of the wall, Alex fires at the walkers and shot one of them on the head while the rest of the walkers were heading towards the group. I aimed my rifle at the walkers and shot at them, killing at least five walkers while some had left down on the floor.

One of the walkers was still approaching them and was getting close. But Pizzazz smacked the walker on the head with his baseball bat and fell on the floor while he kept smacking the walker on the head to prevent it from coming back up. Once the walkers were beaten, Alex pulls out his knife and approached the walkers that were crawling towards them, after being shot at the knees, and stabbed them on the head to prevent them from standing up on the floor.

"Well, that was easy," Pizzazz commented, putting away his baseball bat

"Don't relax just yet, as far as I know, We might have attracted the walkers outside the building and they'll soon make their way up here," Alex warned,

"Let's just search the Manager's Office and get outta here before the walkers come," I said, and the two agreed with me. We then entered the room and saw something we wished that we never saw.

Inside the Office, a single walker was hanged on the ceiling with something similar to a rope wrapped around its neck. It kept snarling at us when it saw us, But unfortunately for him, it was just hanging there as it flails its arms at the group.

"Man... That's something we don't see every day," Pizzazz commented,

"He must have been trapped here for so long, that he decided to kill himself before the walkers could get to him," Alex said,

"But how come he turned into a walker even though he hung himself to death?" I asked and they glanced at me

"You don't know?" Pizzazz asked me, and I replied to him "Know what?"

He then turned to Alex, and the latter sighed before saying "It's not the bite that turns people when you die with your brain intact. You'll turn, no matter how you die"

"You mean... We still turn even if we don't get bitten?" I asked and Alex nodded at me,

"That's about it, But we better discuss this after we leave the building. Cause staying here for too long isn't going to help us at all"

I huffed out for a moment, then looked up to him "You're right, Let's searched this place and get out of here as fast as we could,"

"Hey guys, I found something!" We both turned to Pizzazz and the object he's currently hold was a set of keys he found in the manager's drawer,

"One of those keys might lead us to the break room," Alex said, and we all had the same thought as him "Then Let's go find out,"

As we left the manager's office, We saw a couple of walkers blocking the way and were heading right towards us.

"We can't get to the break room unless we deal with these guys," Alex said, pulling out his M4A1 and started shooting. I did the same as I pulled out my SCAR rifle and started shooting down the walkers. Pizzazz was watching our backs with his bat at the ready as we head our way towards the break room door. When we got there, Pizzazz started on trying to open the door while Alex and I stood behind him and shoot down every walker that might march towards them

"Hey, Pizzazz. Pick up the pace!" Alex yelled while shooting down several walkers on his hallway while I take out some of the walkers on my end

Once Pizzazz puts the right key and hears the door click. He quickly opens the door and heads inside

"It's open!" He yelled out loud,

Then both Alex and I ran inside the break room and Pizzazz quickly closes the door. But the walkers began on barging on the door to enter the room, Pizzazz used his body to block the door while Alex did the same.

"Nick! Find something we can use to block this door!" Alex yelled out loud and I began to look around for anything we could use to block on the door. I searched the room for something they could use to block the door. Then I saw a table that could be used to block the door, But I'll need some help to move the thing.

"I need some help with this table," I said out loud

"Pizzazz, go and help him. I'll hold them off," Alex ordered, and Pizzazz glanced at him "Are you sure you can handle this on your own?"

"Yes! Now go and help him" With the final said, Pizzazz towards me and we started moving the table towards the door while Alex was struggling to keep the door closed. But a large number of walkers on the other side kept on barging towards the door. But Alex refused to give up and kept on struggling.

Luckily for him, We managed to lift the table and we were going to drop it in front of the door.

"Out of the way!" I shouted and Alex jumps forward to us and both me and Pizzazz dropped the table in front of the door and the walkers were unable to barge into the room due to the table blocking their only way in.

All three of us were panting in exhaustion and relief while Pizzazz fell on his behind.

"That was close..." Pizzazz said,

"Tell me about it, Any longer we could have died," I added and Alex patted me on the back

"But look at the bright side, We're still alive," Alex said and sat down on a chair "That's all that matters right now,"

After that, We decided to take a breather in the break room. So while we waited for the walkers to leave, We simply searched the break room for any supplies they could find and managed to found some of them inside cabinets and shelves. We also used some of them to ensure we don't starve or get thirsty as time passes by. We also check the door from time to time to see if the walkers were already gone.

But the sound of their groaning had already answered our question. Hours have passed and the walkers haven't left, but their amount of groanings has decreased, so we know that some of the walkers were already leaving or maybe just wandered around the office area.

"Do you guys think we'll be here for long?" Pizzazz asked,

"Well... I'm not entirely sure about that. But let's hope it doesn't last for a day." Alex replied

"Isn't there another way to get out of this room?" I asked

"There are three exits out of this building. The first one is the front entrance which I highly recommend not to go out there since there are walkers just outside waiting, the second is the backdoor but I have a feeling that's where most of the walkers came through, and the third is... Well..." Pizzazz explained but became nervous at the last part

"What about the third one?" Alex asked and Pizzazz sighed at this and said "The fire exit, This office has a fire exit that leads us to an alleyway. There's also a scaffolding that could lead us down to the bottom level and a ladder."

"So where's the fire exit?" Alex asked,

"At the end of the hallway down to the left. We could get out from there, but-" Pizzazz said

"We have to deal with walkers before we could get out of there," I finished, and he nodded his head to me "That's about it,"

We were all in deep thought about this plan. If we're not careful with this, it'll be bad for everyone should one of us die in this. But it's not like we don't have much of a choice either way

"Alright, Let's do it. Cause staying here for much longer isn't going to help us any good either way," Alex said, standing up and readying his M4A1 rifle. I then followed his example and pulled out my SCAR Rifle from my back. Pizzazz did the same and pulled out his baseball bat, Once we were ready. We put our hands on the table and we're about moving the barricade away

"Remember, Aim for the head and don't stop until we get to the fire exit" Alex reminded us and without hesitation. We removed the table from the door and made a run for it to the fire exit. The walkers in front of us took notice and approached us, Alex and I shot them down with our rifles and made our way towards the fire exit. When he got then, Pizzazz opened the door first and went on ahead while Alex and I followed him.

As we head our way down from the scaffolding, We somehow managed to reach the alleyway and ran our way back to the house with the supplies on tow.

_**\- SCENE BREAK! -**_

We managed to reach the house and somehow no one was killed. We were all tired and entered the house while he barricaded after we have entered the house. Pizzazz sat down on the couch, Alex leaned on the wall and slid down to the floor and as for me, I simply grabbed a bottle of water and drank it all in one go.

"Man, That was tough," Pizzazz commented out loud,

"I know, We're just lucky we managed to escape that place alive." Alex followed,

"At least we got supplies that might last us for a couple of days. If we keep this up, We might find more supplies that could last us for weeks," I said,

"Speaking of which, Is Ghetto and Jean back?" Pizzazz asked,

We all glanced at each other and then we head upstairs and started calling out for their names. We searched every room for them, but they weren't here in the house and everyone was starting to get worried about this

"They're not here," I said, and Alex began to worry for Jean and Ghetto. He sat down on the couch and lowered his head while Pizzazz felt the same but he placed his hand on his forehead.

"Don't worry, guys. Once tomorrow comes, We'll find them," I said to lighten up the mood for them, But their worries weren't eased for the night.

As another day of the apocalypse ends, tomorrow will come. and Search and Rescue begins...

* * *

**Before I go, I would like to say thanks to Ayekrusher0901 for submitting two OC Antagonists and I promise you that I will use them when the time is right. Also, I would like to clarify to you guys one small detail...**

**I'm not putting any restriction on this story since it's a zombie apocalypse and putting restrictions is a bit stupid in my opinion. But it doesn't mean I'll go too far on this stuff. So there will a few Mature Content, I'll only mention it in a short paragraph along with a few censorships within those paragraphs.**

**And lastly, I'll be making Ghetto's POV in Chapter 2 before I move onto chapter 3**

**That's all for now, don't forget to submit your OC Character and I'll see you guys in the Chapter!**

_**The Crescent Rider has signed out...**_


	5. Chapter 2 (Ghetto's POV)

**This is still Chapter 2. But we will be focusing on Ghetto's POV instead of Nick's. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**P.S: The Story is now in Wattpad!**_

* * *

**Ghetto's POV**

Jean and I were scavenging several houses in the suburbs. We were getting a good haul as we went door to door and more supplies that may last for a couple of days. But as we searched in another house. I decided to start a conversation with Jean

"So what's your story?" I asked and Jean turned to me and said "Huh?'

"I asked, what's your story. Like what's a little girl like yourself doing on an island like this?" I repeated and she frowned at me

"For the record, I'm sixteen years old and as for your other question. I was born here in Seaport..." She answered and surprised me when she said the last part

"You were born here?" I questioned and she nodded to me,

"Yeah, You see... My father was always busy with his work and constantly leaves Seaport from time to time, But when the apocalypse got started. My mother got bitten and she told me to run. So I did what she said and kept on running," She explained

"What happened after that?" I asked and she said, "I survive. Since my mother wanted me to live, I'll do it just for her sake... Until this apocalypse blows all over,"

"I'm sorry," I said and it's was the only thing I could say to her

"Don't be, Cause I'm way over it already," She said, A smile was the only thing that came out from me after our conversation and continued searching the house for supplies.

Once we were done, We headed outside and were ready to move to the house

"Alright, Let's go hit the house and-" Before I could what I was about to say, I turned and saw something not too far away from me,

"Ghetto, What is it?" Jean asked and she turned to the direction where Ghetto is looking and saw what he was seeing.

A person wearing some sort of mask, a military outfit, and holding what looks like a machete from the distance. He was staring at us for a moment, then he suddenly ran away

"Was that a person just now?" Jean asked,

"Let's go and find out," I said and we both tried to chase after him. But when we got there, The person we saw was already gone...

"We've lost him," I said in disappointment, and Jean was about to follow his example. Until she turned her from behind and yelled "Ghetto!"

When I turned around, A group of walkers was coming straight towards us. We grabbed out melee weapons out and fought the walkers. But to our own misfortune, Another group of walkers were nearby and heard the commotion we were making.

"There's too many of them!" Jean yelled,

"Then we better run!" I ordered and we both didn't hesitate to run away from the walkers as they chased us down. But since they were slow, All we could do was outrun them by going through a couple of houses and vault over some fences.

Once we got away, he started to took a moment to catch our breath after losing sight of the walkers.

'That was.. too close..." I commented and Jean agreed with me "Yeah... And we almost got caught in it too,"

"Let's just hope we won't run into something like that again," I said and she nodded "Sounds like a plan to me,"

We continued to scavenge run for several hours and managed to get a good haul of food, water, and some ammunition when we came across a police station. After that, The sun was setting and we were planning to return to the house before nightfall.

But sadly to us, we had no idea where we are and where to go. Right now, we're by the docks and wandered around for any place to stay for the night.

"Do you think we could get back in time?" Jean asked and I said, "I don't know, but sure I'm not staying out here for any walkers to bite me,"

"Sounds fair to me," She replied as we searched for a place to hold out until morning arrives. But our luck had turned from good to bad when we suddenly heard several groaning just by the docks. We both hid behind a few crates.

"Great, Just what we need," I commented with sarcasm while Jean felt worried and she turned to me "What now?"

"If we sneak around them, We could-" Before I could finish, We didn't notice a walker getting close to us and lunges towards Jean. She manages to avoid getting bitten by it, but she pulled out her gun and shot the walker on the head. This causes the walkers idling about to hear the gunshot and approached towards the source.

"Oh shit! Jean, We gotta get out of here!" I exclaimed while I help Jean up from the ground.

Then we ran towards the docks as the walkers chasing behind us. Once we arrived at the end, we had no place to run off to.

"Where now, Ghetto!" Jean shouted as she pulls out her gun and shoots down a few of the approaching walkers while I frantically looked around for a place to getaway. Until I saw a large boat that was docked a few meters from the pier.

"Jump towards the boat!" I ordered and Jean nodded to my order.

We both jump onto the ship to avoid the walkers. I managed to get on the boat while Jean didn't as she only managed to reaches halfway on the boat and was clinging on the boat as her hands began to slip from the edge.

"Ghetto!" She yelled in desperation while I went towards her and pulled her up from the edge into the boat. Once that was done, we laid our eyes on the walkers as some began to fall onto the water while the rest became idle as they stood on the pier.

We were relieved when we escaped the walkers and took a moment to catch our breath

"That was close... Huh, Ghetto?" Jean said, and I replied, "Yeah, Too close."

"Well, while we're here. Let's search the ship for anything we could use while we're here," She recommended and I agreed to her.

We searched the upper deck of the ship and found nothing. Then we decided to explore the ship from the inside. We went through a door and looked around before entering the room, some parts of the room were too dark to see in. So Jean pulled out her flashlight and turned it on,

"Let's see what we can find here," I said as we both looked around the room. But suddenly, the door behind us suddenly closed itself and we quickly turned around,

"I'm starting to feel uncomfortable now," Jean commented, and I somehow feel the same way as her

"You know what, we better get back to the safe house before-" I was about to finish. Until I was interrupted when someone hits me from behind, falling into the ground with a loud thud

**Jean's POV**

When I heard a loud thud behind me, I turned around and saw Ghetto lying on the ground unconscious and the man we saw earlier, holding a baseball bat on his hand "Ghetto! Why you-"

Before I could reach out for something, someone came up behind me and knocks me out as well. I fell on the ground and was about to go unconscious while the person who knocked me out approached the masked man.

"What should we do now, AK?" I heard the man asked while the masked man now known as AK said "First, we drag them to a containment cell then we ask where their safe house is,"

"Alright then..." The man said while I started to lose consciousness,

_"Ghetto..." _This was the last thing I said in my mind before passing out completely,

What comes next... goes to the unknown...

* * *

**This is all I could do, and Sorry if this chapter is short. But don't worry, I'll do better in the next chapter.**

**As for the mysterious man, I'll reveal him to you when the time is right**

**That's is all I have to say, Remember that this SYOC will remain open until the story either finishes or gets discontinued, and lastly, I'll see you all in the next chapter**

_**Crescent Rider has signed out...**_


	6. Special Announcement!

**Hey guys, Crescent Rider. Although this time I will be talking without my Author Name since it's time that I publicly announce this to all of you.**

**Do all of you recall the mysterious quote that was left on my Profile Page?**

**If you do, then it's time for the reveal that I am about to bring upon all of you. If you don't, Then I might as well tell you either way.**

**The one responsible for the quote was my Alter Ego.**

**And he goes by the name...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Dryad, also known as TheRisingDryad.**

**He is an AO3 Account that I made several months ago to separate any explicit content that comes into my mind when I write as The Crescent Rider.**

**What's more, TheRisingDryad does not hesitate in writing Lemon Scenes or Brutality in his Stories in AO3. He'll even make several lemon scenes, gore, and other explicit stuff in one chapter if it fits the plot of the story.**

**But as time passed, I have begun to think of him as Crest's other half. which brought me to the idea of making the quote in the first place.**

"**I am Heaven, and he is Earth. Together, we are one writer,"**

**The Crescent Rider is Heaven which metaphorically means the Sky while TheRisingDryad is the Earth which was supposed to be Nature, but I decided to go with another word like it.**

**More importantly, being TheRisingDryad is one of the few reasons why I slowly update my stories as The Crescent Rider.**

**He has about six stories in AO3 and somehow it received a lot of views that I decided to have him continue his work on several occasions.**

**However, despite the number of stories that I wrote on both accounts. I will keep going since I enjoy writing my stories and I'll only stop when something urgent happens.**

**Now before I go. There is one important detail that you all need to know.**

**When you all see my work as TheRisingDryad and you suddenly feel offended or disgusted by it. I will say this VERY clearly. Everything I write is Fictional, Any actual mention of the name, place, incident, etc. in real life is purely coincidental.**

**That is all and I will see you all in the upcoming chapters of my stories!**

_**Notice: I will remove this Message on Nov 07...**_


End file.
